Lockpicking (skill)
__TOC__ About lockpicking Skill "Lockpicking" allows you to open mechanical locks. * Each invested skill point increases probability to open a lock and decreases chance of jamming. * Each skill level allows you to pick locks of more sophisticated design. Usage In the game you constantly stumble upon locked containers, safes, and doors. Using the lockpicking skill is usually the main method of opening them, allowing you easy access to whatever loot they hold or access to rooms beyond. In order to use lockpicking you have to have a screwdriver and (optionally) a bobby pin. Having a bobby pin lowers lock's jam probability, giving you more attempts. Moving your mouse over a locked object will give you a prompt to pick the lock. (E (hold) - lockpick; success rate: 50% {42}) The number at the end shows you how many pins you have for lockpicking. If the attempt wasn't successful, a pin will break. You can perform another lockpicking attempt afterwards, however if a lock has under 50% success rate, each failed attempt has a chance of causing the lock to jam, preventing further lockpicking. The object can still be opened by other means, such as using a Crowbar or a Burglar's Rune. Forcing containers open either with a crowbar or explosives (for safes) will lower the quality of the items inside. Opening safes will reward you with experience, depending on the lock's level. Lock level & type Each lock has certain difficulty level. The higher lock level, the more lockpicking skill points you need in order to open the lock. In general, locks with level equal or less than your lockpicking skill points, will be easy opened. Depending on the difference between your level and the lock's level, chance to open is usually ranges from 0%, 1%, 5%, 15%, 30%, 50%, 75%, 90% to 100%. Each lock level is randomly generated at the start. Value depends on certain factors: :1) character level, but no less then lower cap, depending of the map and room level (e.g. for stable it is 10, and even higher on low levels). :2) container or door type. For safes and reinforced doors the level raises by 2-3. :3) lock level = (random number from 0.3 to 1.3)*(character level)*0.7+(from container type) :4) for simple doors and containers this number can be halved. :5) The number caps to maximum of 23. :6) With probability ~20% lock level can be raised by 2-3 (up to 26, even there is a slim chance). Such lock could be picked under effect lockpicking level boosts, or just with several more attempts. :Simple thumb rule: if you keep lockpicking points equal to your level, you won't have problems with locks (with very rare exceptions). Beside a lock level there is also a lock type, ranging from 0 to 5, depending of the lock level. If the level of your skill is higher or equal to the lock type, you can pick the lock. If lower, you will see "unknown lock type" message. In this case nothing will help you pick the lock, you have to level up your skill or open it another way. Maximum type 5 locks will appear at about 21 character level and will require maximum skill level. The higher the character level, the more often there will be higher type locks. Ways to increase success rate: * Use Mint-als (+2 points), Party-time Mint-als (+4 points), Coffee (+1 point) or Muffins (+1 point). * Having a Titanium screwdriver, Stethoscope, Logical processor or Quantum Cogitator/Transistor module will passively increase your lockpicking level by 1 each. Perks There are several perks associated with lockpicking: * Infiltrator (Lockpicking 2): Halves the chance to break a pin when failing to open a lock, and reduces the chance to jam locks by 25%. * Treasure Hunter 1/2 (Lockpicking 3/5): Increases the amount of caps and pre-war bits you find. * Scrounger (Lockpicking 4): Increases the amount of ammunition and explosives you find. Lockpicking alternatives * Melee weapons: The crowbar can be used to break open most locked containers and doors, however the quality of the items within will decrease. * Firearms/Energy weapons/Magic: Some weapons are capable of destroying walls and doors. * Explosives: Several explosives can be planted on safes to blow them open, however the quality of the items within will decrease, and it'll make noise. Additionally explosives can blast open doors. * Science: Access terminals can sometimes open up doors and safes that would otherwise need to be lockpicked. * Other: The Burglar's rune lets you open up any lock, even jammed locks. However these are rare and expensive to use. ru:Взлом (навык) Category:Skills